Lynnsanity x Mamba Mentality
by PAOerfulone
Summary: Devastated and Heartbroken over Kobe Bryant's death, Lynn has locked herself into her room for the past two weeks. She has quit all her sports teams, fallen behind at school, and refuses to talk to anyone as she continues to grieve the loss of her hero. Lincoln comes up with a plan to snap her out of it and get his sister back... And learn something about himself along the way.


**Lynnsanity x Mamba Mentality**

**R.I.P. Kobe Bryant, Gianna Bryant, John Altobelli, Keri Altobelli, Alyssa Altobelli, Christina Mauser, Sarah Chester, Payton Chester, and Ara Zobayan.**

**This chapter was written just a few days after the terrible tragedy that befell the nine people lost in that helicopter crash. Thoughts, prayers, and condolences to all their families.**

**Goodbye, Kobe… My idol. My hero. My favorite player of all time. Thank you for everything. #MambaForever**

It had already been two weeks since the untimely tragedy that took the lives of 9 people on board a helicopter in Calabasas, California, including basketball legend and icon, the now late, great, Kobe Bryant. Kobe's death, along with his daughter, Gianna, and 7 other people left a monumental impact around the world, including Royal Woods, Michigan.

At the Loud House, everyone was shocked, stunned, and devastated by the horrible news. But no one was more heartbroken and grief-stricken than the Loud's resident athlete, Lynn Loud Jr. Lynn fell in love with the game of basketball, along with all other sports at a very, very young age. When she was basically still in diapers. When she picked up the ball and put it through the net for the first time, she was driven instantly to be the best she could be. And she had become quite the young star. She had taken great pride in her game and her work ethic. She always took the opportunity to learn from the greats. She had her favorites of course, LeBron James, Dwyane Wade, Steve Nash, Derrick Rose, Kevin Durant, Russell Westbrook, Stephen Curry, just to name a few. But her absolute favorite, without a doubt, was Kobe.

She started watching NBA games at roughly 3 years old and loved watching the games and all these players, including the stars at the time such as Shaquille O'Neal, Tracy McGrady, Vince Carter, Jason Kidd, Allen Iverson. And living in Michigan, her favorite team, at the start, were the Detroit Pistons, who were one of the best teams in the league at the time with players like "Mr. Big Shot" Chauncey Billups, Rip Hamilton, Rasheed Wallace, and "Big Bad" Ben Wallace. She enjoyed watching all these games. But on one fateful day, January 22nd, 2006, to be exact, she saw the man who would go on to be her idol. Her hero, and the person who made her the athlete she is today. She watched in absolute awe, amazement, and admiration as Kobe Bryant dropped an unbelievable 81 points in a single game! Watching the game on the sports package with her dad, Lynn Sr., she asked so many questions. "How did he do that?! He's so fast! He's so cool! Who is he?!" From that moment on, she was a die-hard Lakers fan and she wanted to be just like Kobe.

Any time the Lakers were on TV, the siblings knew better than to try and change the channel. Especially when Kobe was playing that night, and she was rocking her #8 or #24 jersey. She could remember being bitterly disappointed when the Lakers got destroyed by the Celtics in 2008. Being overjoyed when they finally won in 2009; Then when they got their revenge on the Celtics in 2010. Begging and pleading for her parents to let her attend his Basketball Camp in 2012, which she earned after making the honor roll, doing extra chores, and earning money from the neighbors. How excited and terrified she was to finally meet him and have her picture taken with him. She could barely stop shaking as she sat right next to him for the photo and how badly her hand was shaking when she shook his hand. And when he looked it him, he gave him that smile and her blurting out, "ThankyouKobe!" He laughed and said, "You're very welcome." Being scared and worried out of her mind when she saw him tear his Achilles tendon, then watch in awe, amazement, and admiration again as he got up, despite the pain, and sank both free throws. And of course, crying tears of joy as she watched him drop 60 points in his last game.

"_What can I say? Mamba out. (Kiss)" Kobe said._

_Lynn sobbed. "Goodbye, Kobe. (Sniff) Thank you for everything. I'll miss you!"_

She was having lunch with her friends on the soccer team, Margo and Polly Pain for their traditional post-game meal at Burpin' Burger, when the news of the tragedy broke. Lynn could not believe it. She REFUSED to believe it. She thought it was a horrible nightmare that she just needed to wake up from. She and her friends sat at their booth, looking at their phones, not uttering a single word and a deep hole in their hearts. Enraged and saddened, she bolted out of Burpin' Burger and made a bee-line for her house. She slammed the door open, startling her siblings and parents, who were also watching the news of the accident. One look at Lynn's face was all it took for them to feel her pain. She immediately jumped into her Mom and Dad's arms, tears streaming down her face and screaming "I CAN'T BE TRUE! IT JUST CAN'T! NOT KOBE! WHY?!" The siblings all huddled in and joined in giving comforting embrace while Lynn wept unconsolably.

Since then, she had not been the same. She simply walked around the house like she was a ghost, and not the kind that Lucy likes. Her grades were falling at school, she was withdrawing herself from her friends and family, locking herself in her room to her own grief, and even most shocking of all, she had quit all her sports teams! It hurt her too much to even look at a basketball, or any ball for that matter, because it reminded her of him. After over two and a half weeks, the siblings and her parents grew extremely worried and concerned. The siblings all held an emergency meeting, minus her, of course, to address the situation.

"Ok," Lori said. "I think we all know why we're all here."

"Yeah," Luan said. "Lynn _still _hasn't gotten over Kobe."

"I know, dudes," Luna said. "I haven't seen her this devastated since… Well, since ever!"

"Sigh," Lucy said. "I've tried everything I could to get help her get over it. But she just won't give in. This is too much grief even for me."

"Man, this Kobe guy must have really been special to her, huh?" Lana said.

"Special is an understatement, Lana," Lincoln said. "Think of it this way, Luna has Mick Swagger, you have Bobby Fletcher, I have Ace Saavy… Lynn had Kobe."

"Wow, she really liked him a lot." Lana said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lola asked worriedly.

"Unless we do something soon," Lisa said. "I fear our athletic sibling will spiral into such a deep depression that she may never recover from the untimely demise of her greatest role model."

Leni sniffed. "Poor, Lynn. I totes hate seeing her like this! What are we going to do?!"

Lincoln sat quietly thinking.

"_Come on, Lincoln." He thought. "You're the Man with a Plan. You gotta think of something? How can I help Lynn get over losing someone who was so special to her? Someone who made her the athlete… the person she is today more than anyone! Someone who give her that "never quit" attitude. To always push through everything. No matter how much pain you're feeli- WAIT, THAT'S IT!"_

"I think I got it!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Really?!" Luna exclaimed. "What do you have, bro?!"

"Come on, Lincoln!" Lori said. "You call yourself the Man with a Plan. Now's the perfect time to prove it!"

"Well," Lincoln began. "We've tried talking to her, taking her mind off it, taking her to Dairyland, taking her hiking, making her favorite food, playing more board games… Basically, we've been doing everything to avoid the issue. When we should be confronting it directly!"

"What are you suggesting, male sibling unit?" Lisa said.

"I'm going to challenge Lynn to a game of one-on-one in basketball!" Lincoln said proudly.

The siblings gasped at this declaration and some of them had dumbfounded or scolding looks on their faces.

"Basketball is _literally _the reason she's like this right now!" Lori said. "She hasn't even touched one since Kobe died and you want to challenge her to a game?!"

"Are you working in construction?" Luan said. "Because you really _bricked _this one. Hahahahaha, get it? But, seriously, what makes you think this is a good idea? We can't even get through to her."

"We can't," Lincoln smirked. "But Kobe can."

"Lincoln, you're not making any sense!" Lola shouted.

"Do you guys have any better ideas?" He asked.

The Loud sisters all turned to each other and frowned. They had nothing.

"Just leave it to me," Lincoln said. "I've got this."

Lori sighed. "Alright, Lincoln. We'll let you do it. I hope you know what you're doing, twerp. This emergency sibling meeting is adjourned."

Lori slammed her shoe against the podium and all the siblings left. Lincoln immediately went up to the attic to look for the things he'd need to put his plan into action.

"Let's see," He said. "They should be around here somewhere…"

He looked through various boxes of old clothing, shoes, and toys. Finally, he found the things he was looking for. Now comes the hard part, trying to convince Lynn to play. He carefully thought about how he was going to approach this. He needed to execute this perfectly. One misstep and it could make the situation THAT much worse. This needed to work. For Lynn!

Taking a deep breath, he climbed down from the attack as the sisters looked on. And they all gasped at what he was wearing. Lincoln had some Nike basketball shoes on his feet, along with some gym shorts. But over his chest, he was wearing the purple Lakers' #8 jersey with the name "Bryant" on the back. And hanging over his arm, was the gold Lakers #24 jersey with "Bryant" also on it. The all looked at him with severe doubt and looks of "Are you kidding me?!" But Lincoln just smiled at them and motioned his hands as if to say: _"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I got this."_

Lincoln calmly stepped inside of Lucy and Lynn's room. Lucy was sitting on her bed with a concerned look on her face (though you couldn't tell by her bangs blocking her eyes). He turned to his right and saw his big sister lying on her bed, underneath her blanket, facing the wall. The floor around her bed was a mess of tissues, balls, hockey sticks, baseball bats, and jerseys. Looking closer, Lincoln could see that her hair was a frazzled mess and he couldn't find her hairband anywhere. Taking another deep breath, he walked right up to the edge of her bed.

"Hey Lynn!"

No response.

"Earth to Lynn!"

No response.

"_So, that's how it's going to be, huh?"_

Taking a third deep breath, Lincoln grabbed the blankets and yanked them off the bed. This caused Lynn to finally shoot up and face him, with a VERY angry look on her face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, STINK-"

She paused as soon as she saw what he was wearing. Her eyes began to water… Then, she grabbed her pillow and started to smack Lincoln with it.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled. "AND TAKE THOSE STUPID JERSEYS WITH YOU!"

Lincoln took the hits as they came, he timed it just right, and grabbed the pillow, pulling it from her hands.

"Not until you agree to do one thing for me!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Lincoln threw the #24 jersey right at her and she caught it in her chest.

"You and me! Basketball. One-on-One!"

Lynn paused. She looked down at the jersey in her hand, then looked back up to her brother. Then, down at the jersey. She looked at the number on the back as well as the name… Her arms started to shake, and she tossed the jersey aside.

"No! Get out!" She yelled.

"Lucy," Lincoln turned. "Can you leave us alone for a minute."

Lucy, still very uncertain about this plan, but not wanting to invoke her sister's wrath, bolted out of the room. This left Lynn and Lincoln alone.

"Come on, Lynn!" Lincoln exclaimed. "We get that you're really upset and broken up about this. But you can't keep doing this to yourself! You quit all your sports teams, you're slacking off at school, you won't talk to us, you barely eat, and when you're not going to the bathroom, you're in bed! This isn't healthy! This isn't right!"

"You don't get it, Stinkoln!" Lynn countered. "How can I pick up a ball again, especially a basketball…. When all I'll think about is… (sniffs) Him…"

Lincoln sat on the edge of the bed, right next to Lynn. He readied himself for the brutal beating he might get for what he's about to say next. But it needed to be said.

"Lynn, I'm really sorry that you're going through this," He said. "But you have to face it… Kobe Bryant. Is. Dead."

Lynn shook violently and sobbed loudly.

"He's gone, Lynn," Lincoln said. "And I know you don't want to here this… And you might be miffed at me and want to give me the worst beating you've ever given me… But I'm your brother, and I'm telling you what you need to hear because I love you and I care about you…"

"And what (sniff) is that?" Lynn said.

"Lynn…" Lincoln started, then breathed. "…You need to stop being a baby and get over it!"

Audible gasps could be heard outside the room.

"_What are you thinking, you idiot?!" Lori yelled from outside._

"_RUN! BRO! RUN!" Luna yelled._

"_Lincoln's about to join Kobe right about now!" Luan said._

"_NOT FUNNY, LUAN!" Lori yelled._

"DO YOU GUYS MIND?!" Lincoln yelled. Then he felt a sharp tug at his collar as Lynn pulled him into the bed. A venomous and furious glare on her face! If looks could kill, Lincoln would have died right there!

"GET OVER IT?!" Lynn shouted furiously. "YOU WANT ME TO GET OVER IT?! MY HERO IS GONE! THE GUY WHO HELPED ME FIND OUT WHAT I WANTED TO BE! THE GUY WHO MADE ME WHO I AM! HE'S DEAD! AND YOU WANT ME TO GET OVER IT?!"

Lincoln wanted to shrink, yell out his apologies, and beg for Mercy on the spot… But he needed to see this through. So, with a calm and smooth voice as he could muster, he said.

"If Kobe was here, he'd tell you the exact same thing… And you know it."

Just like that. Lynn's dangerous death look vanished instantly, replaced with a look of shock, silence… and defeat… As much as she wanted to say otherwise and vehemently tell him off, she knew Lincoln was right.

She let go of his collar and sat back on the edge of her bed, looking down at her hands and knees. Sensing that he had her, Lincoln continued.

"Kobe Bryant. The guy who never backed down from anything! In basketball or in life! Sexual Assault Allegations? He fought them until the girl dropped her case and settled instead. Possible Divorce? He and his wife stuck it out and stayed happily married with 4 girls until they day he died. Feud with Shaq? He picked up the pieces of that broken dynasty and made a new one that was all his! Broken Fingers? Sprained Ankles? Knee Injuries? He played through all of that for an entire season to win his 5th championship! You never fail to remind anyone of that whenever they talk badly about him! A Torn Achilles? He got right back up, walked to the free throw line, MADE THEM BOTH, and then walked back to the locker room on his own power! His last game? When everyone thought he had nothing left to give? HE SCORES 60! After he retires, nobody thinks he's going to do much of anything outside of basketball? HE WINS AN OSCAR! No matter what the challenge was or what he was dealing with, that guy never, NEVER backed down. He always faced it head on and he ALWAYS came out on top! Bigger and better than before! Isn't that the Mamba Mentality that everyone talks so much about? To never give up. To keep pushing. To become the best possible version of ourselves. In that sense, Mamba Mentality is exactly like Lynnsanity!"

Lynn looked up at her brother, paying full attention to what he had to say.

"Kobe never backed down from anything. He never quit on himself… The way you're quitting now."

A dagger shot right through Lynn's heart. Fresh tears started to form in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth. Oh, how badly she wanted to knock his chipped teeth down his throat! But, as much as she hated to admit it… She was right. She was giving up. She quit all her sports, she quit trying at school, she quit talking to her friends, she quit reaching out to her family… She just quit… Something Kobe never did. If he could see her now… He'd be ashamed. She started to cry again.

"(Sobs) Y-You're right, Lincoln… You're right! K-Kobe never stopped… He a-always kept going… Even when things looked bad! H-He kept fighting! A-And I'm just here… C-Crying myself to sleep because he's gone… (Sobs) I'm pathetic… I'm… I'm such a loser!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

Startled by her brother's outburst, Lynn stopped crying and looked up to see Lincoln sitting on the bed and looking at her with a fierce and determined look.

"Lynn Loud Jr.," He said, "You are the fiercest, strongest, most resilient person I know. You have never let anything stop you before. Every time you put your mind to something, you did not stop until you achieved it! YOU ARE NOT A LOSER! Look at all those trophies that you have in the case! Easily more than the sibling with the 2nd most, which is Lola. And then look at how many trophies I have. One?! Which was a lousy pity prize from you guys! If you want to see a loser, you're looking right at him!"

That declaration shook Lynn to the core… and broke her heart. She may pick on her brother and give him a hard time every now and then. And she may think he's a dork or a geek with some of the things he does… But she NEVER thought of him as a loser. Even during the times where they were playing together and she would call him a loser to taunt him, she never truly meant it. To here him think of himself that way absolutely devasted her… Even more than Kobe's death.

Lincoln continued. "So, what's it going to be, Lynn? Are you just going to keep laying here in bed. Crying yourself to sleep. Crying your life away and grieve forever?"

He picked up the #24 jersey from the side of the bed and held it to her. She took it in her hands

"Or are you going to get up. Put your sneakers on, put this jersey on, get your ball, meet me outside at the court… And overcome THIS hurdle and THIS obstacle. Because that's what this is for you, Lynn. Another hurdle. Another obstacle. Another challenge. And we both know that Kobe never backed down from a challenge. And neither will you! Kobe never quit on himself…"

He pulled her in for a tight, loving hug.

"And I will never quit on you…"

Lynn processed everything Lincoln had just said. From his harsh words, to his moment of self-pity, to his inspiring pep-talk. She looked at the #24 jersey in her left and which was just to the side of her brother. Then, with all the vigor she had, she threw her arms around him and hugged him back with twice as much force and love.

"(Sniffs) T-Thank you… Lincoln…" She smiled. "Thank you…"

They let go of their hug and Lynn took the jersey back in her hands.

"So?" Lincoln said, smirking.

Lynn looked down at the jersey, looked back at her brother, then down at the jersey. Then, she closed her eyes, smiled, and put the jersey on. She looked up at her brother, opened her eyes, and smirked back.

"Ready to get your butt kicked, Stinkoln?"

"You first!" Lincoln replied.

_30 minutes later._

Lynn and Lincoln stood on the basketball court at the side of their house, sweating and breathing heavily. The score was tied at 20, the next bucket wins it.

"Getting tired yet, Stinkoln?" Lynn asked confidently.

Lincoln was breathing more heavily than Lynn. He was happy to be tied with her at this point. Though, he just chalked it up to her getting over her grief and thus, being off her game, she would cream him any other time.

"(Huff) (Huff) Yeah (Huff) Right." He said. "Bring it on, Lynn!"

"Alright, this is the game right here!" Lynn answered.

She dribbled the ball to her right, Lincoln guarding her closely. She pulled the ball back behind the three-point line, which they drew with chalk. As she did, she could see images flashing through her eyes.

_December 4__th__, 2009, Lakers vs. Heat_

"_Artest looking, gets it to Bryant."_

Lynn dribbled to her left.

"_Bryant dribbling."_

She pulled up behind the three-point line, Lincoln contesting.

"_Has to put it up at the buzzer!"_

They watched as the ball sailed through the air, getting closer and closer to the basket. Lynn had seen that angle many times and confidently shouted.

"KOBE!"

_BUZZ!_

"_BANKS IT IN! OHO! HE BANKS IN THE THREE! AND THE LAKERS WIN THE GAME!"_

"WOOHOO!" Lynn cheered. "I WIN! LYNNER! LYNNER! CHICKEN DINNER!"

Lynn danced and boasted happily for her victory while Lincoln looked on breathing heavily. He was exhausted and he was sore and hurting in his chest. But he could not be happier than he was right now. His plan had worked! He took a HUGE gamble and it paid off!

"_Take that, guys!" Lincoln thought about his other sisters._

He walked over to Lynn and held out a fist bump.

"(Huff) Good game, Lynn."

Lynn returned the fist bump. "You too, Linc."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, little bro… I really needed this… I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You were right. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you, Linc."

He returned the hug gladly. "I love you too, Lynn. I'll always be here for you. You'd do the same for me!"

As they let go of the hug, Lincoln turned around to walk back into the house.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lynn said, grabbing his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhhh, to the house to take a shower," Lincoln said. "I reek after that game."

"Ohohoho no!" Lynn said. "We're not leaving here until YOU win a game. Let's go right now!"

She threw the ball right at his chest.

"What?" Lincoln said. "But I thought you said it worked!"

"It did," Lynn said. "For me! Now it's your turn."

"What are y-"

"You called yourself a loser when we were talking," Lynn said. "And that's a total load of bull! So, we're going to play another game. And if you lose that one, we'll play another one. We'll keep playing until you win!"

"But, Lynn," Lincoln protested. "I'm exhausted. I'm sore all over the place and I stink!"

"So, what, you're gonna quit?" Lynn said. "After all that talk about how Kobe never quit and that I shouldn't either, you're going to turn around and quit yourself?"

"What?! No! I-"

"Come on, Stinkoln," Lynn said. "Let's go! Right now! And I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Without a choice, Lincoln took the ball and they played again.

_45 minutes later._

Lincoln had his hands on his knees, breathing huge puffs into his lungs and sweating profusely. He felt like he was going to pass out any second. Lynn was breathing heavily and sweating buckets as well, but she was still in better shape than her brother. Since then, they had played two more games and were on their third one. Lynn won the first game 21-19, and won the 2nd game 21-17. Now, she was on the verge of winning this won. The score was 20-15, but Lincoln had the ball. Lincoln had just called for time to catch his breath.

"Lynn… (Puff) (Puff) (Puff) Can we (Puff) (Puff) Stop already?" Lincoln said. "I (Puff) I get it alright. (Puff) I won't call myself (Puff) A loser again… (Puff) I won't talk about myself like that. (Puff) (Puff) So, can we just (Puff) Drop it already?"

"Not a chance, Stinkoln!" Lynn said. "Now check the ball!"

Lincoln took another moment to breathe before continuing. "Come on, Lynn! The closest I ever got was the first game. Since then, it's just been getting more and more in your favor. If I couldn't be you then. How can I beat you now? It's impossible?"

"Impossible?" Lynn said quietly. She walked up to her brother and put both her hands on his shoulders. "He made a career out of doing the impossible. All the impossible shots he made. In impossible situations. He overcame every challenge. Every obstacle. Every hurdle ever put in front of him. To become bigger and better than he was before. Just like how I became bigger and better than I was before today, thanks to you! And how did he and I do it? We NEVER quit! NEVER! Just like you never quit on me…"

She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear. "And like I will never quit on you…"

Lincoln processed the words that Lynn had told her. She was turning his words around on him. To show him that same love, support, and encouragement he had shown her. Just like he had been there for her, she was now returning the favor. Her message was clear: _I'm here for you._

With that determined, vintage, Mamba look on his face. Lincoln stepped away from the hug and threw Lynn the ball.

"Check."

Lynn smirked.

"Mate."

Lincoln dribbled the ball back and forth. He carefully thought about his next move. Then, he decided to dribble to the left wing from mid-range. He put his back to Lynn and posted her up. Lynn, the stronger and more refreshed of the two, pushed him off and caused him to stumble and pick up his dribble. Now he had nowhere to go! He had to put up a shot with Lynn draped all over him. Suddenly, flashbacks and memories hit HIS mind.

_2009 NBA Finals – Game 1 – Lakers vs. Magic_

"_Bryant. Deflected by Nelson."_

Lincoln pushed his back against Lynn to give him some room. He stepped to his left, then turned around, falling away and letting it fly.

"_Falling away, tough shot!"_

20-16.

"_Puts it in! Oh, what a tough shot from Kobe Bryant!"_

Lincoln took the ball back at the top of the key.

_2010 NBA Finals – Game 7 – Lakers vs. Celtics_

He held the ball above the three-point line. Then, he drove to his right. He pulled up and shot it.

"_Bryant. On the pull up!"_

20-17.

"_PUTS IT IN! 4-point Laker lead! Their largest of the game!"_

Lynn took the ball from under the basket and passed it back to Lincoln. They checked it and Lincoln went back to work. He slowly dribbled the ball to the left wing behind the three-point line.

_2009 Western Conference Finals – Game 3 Lakers Nuggets_

"_Shot clock at 6."_

He got to a certain spot, then he pulled up and let it fly.

"_Bryant for 3."_

20-19

"_PUTS IT IN! KOBE BRYANT FROM DOWNTOWN! And the Lakers regain the lead!" _

Lynn ran after the ball before it could reach the garage. She brought it back and through it to Lincoln.

"Look at you!" Lynn said. "Getting that second wind!"

"Shut up and let's dribble." Lincoln said, determined.

"Ohoho, it is ON, Stinkoln!" Lynn fired back.

Lincoln dribbled the ball, started to drive to his left, but Lynn jumped him and poked the ball away, stealing it! Now, Lincoln had to play defense. Lynn could win her 4th game in a row right here!

"Looks like I'm about to win again, Stinkoln!" Lynn said. "Too bad! Better luck next time!"

"There won't be a next time." Lincoln growled.

Lynn, with a smirk on her face, decided to test this resolve. She drove the ball to her right. Lincoln saw it coming.

_2006 Western Conference 1__st__ Round – Game 4 – Lakers vs. Suns_

"_Ball knocked away! STOLEN BY PARKER!"_

Lincoln picked the ball right from Lynn's pocket and took it right from underneath her hand. He turned around and headed straight for the basket.

"_HERE COMES GEORGE! TO KOBE BRYANT!"_

With Lynn right behind him, Lincoln sent up a prayer, just out of the Lynn's reach as she tried to block it.

"_BRYANT INSIDE!"_

20-20

"_IT'S GOOD! IT'S GOOD! TIE GAME!"_

Lincoln eagerly took the ball himself and waited for Lynn to get back.

"Ready to lose?" Lincoln said.

"Not on my watch!" Lynn said. "BRING IT!"

"Get ready, Lynn!" Lincoln said. "HERE I COME!"

Lincoln dribbled the ball back, measuring his angle. He lightly dribbled to his left. Once Lynn moved forward to get up on him, he took of sprinting towards the right wing!

"_Final seconds."_

He stopped and pulled up. With Lynn's hand right in his face.

"_Bryant for the win!"_

The ball rotated in the air many times. Lincoln and Lynn looked on as it made its way to the basket. Right before the moment of truth, the only thing that could be heard in the driveway was Lincoln's voice, low and certain:

"Kobe."

_SWISH! 21-20, Lincoln wins._

"_BAAAANG!"_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lynn and Lincoln turned around and saw their 9 sisters rushing to the driveway. They all ambushed Lincoln in a huge group hug as Lynn looked on smiling.

"YOU WON, LINKY!" Leni exclaimed. "YOU WON!"

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, BABY BRO!" Luna said.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Lana added.

"YAY LINKYYYY!" Lola said.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, LINCOLN!" Luan said. "YOU WENT _LYNNSANE _ON _LYNNSANITY! _HAHAHAHA! Get it?! But seriously, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Hehehe, easy guys!" Lincoln said, heaving breaths in between. "It's just a game of basketball. It's not that big of a deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Lori exclaimed. "YOU LITERALLY BEAT LYNN AT BASKETBALL! YOU BEAT HER FAIR AND SQUARE! YOU WON!"

"Lincoln! I have never been happier and prouder of you than I am right now!" Lucy said. "You didn't give up and you beat Lynn!"

Lily giggled happily, hugging and kissing Lincoln tightly.

"Indeed! You emerged victorious against near-impossible circumstances!" Lisa added excitedly. "So, enough of this tomfoolery on your behalf of thinking you are a loser!"

"Wait, what?!" Lincoln said. "You- You heard all that?"

"We were still eavesdropping even when you told us to leave," Luna said. "Sorry, brah."

Lynn walked up. "Hehehe, it's fine, Linc. In fact, it's better that they heard it. So now ALL OF US can tell you that you are so NOT a loser! Like Lori said, you beat me fair and square!"

Lynn pulled Lincoln into a hug again. "So don't EVER doubt yourself again or talk yourself down like that! You are NOT a loser. Or anything like that. You just proved it right here and now."

Lincoln hugged her back. "Only because you kept pushing me and believing in me. Thank you, Lynn."

"Hey, it's no problem, Linc," Lynn said, smiling. "I'm just returning the favor."

She pulled back and then blushed. She leaned forward and kissed Lincoln on his left cheek, shocking everyone at her very rare display of affection.

She hugged him again. "I love you, Lincoln."

Lincoln returned the kiss on her cheek and hugged her back. "I love you too, Lynn."

Then, the rest of the siblings all joined in on the hug. It would've lasted for much longer than a few seconds if Lola hadn't caught a whiff of their scent.

"Ewwwww!" She said. "You both stink worse than Lana after she goes dumpster diving!"

"It's true," Lana agreed, holding her nose. "I know stink, and YOU guys stink!"

"Hey Lynn," Luan said. "You know what my favorite wrestling move is? The _Stinkface! _Hahahahaha! Get it? But seriously, take a shower!"

"Alright, alright," Lynn said. "Come on, Lincoln. You go first, winner!"

"Hehehe, thanks Lynn."

All the siblings walked into their house. Lincoln immediately went into the shower while Lynn waited in her room. She took out a stack of clean clothes to take with her in the shower, along with her towel. She removed the jersey… and just stared at it. She started to tear up again, but this time, she had a smile on her face as she did it and cried tears of joy.

"Honestly," She said. "I don't know if I'll ever be over you. You meant everything to me. You were my hero… You'll always be my hero… I still can't believe your gone… It stills hurts… (Sniffs) It'll always hurt every time I think about you. But I'm not just going to lay around feeling miserable. I'm going to move on… With you in my heart and all the things you taught me. And I'll keep working and trying to be better. As a basketball player, as an athlete, and as a person… That's the Mamba Mentality, after all."

She tossed the jersey to her dirty laundry pile. Then, she opened her drawer and took out the team photo she had taken from the Basketball Camp where she met him. With a tear falling from her face and a bright smile, she kissed the photo.

"Goodbye, Kobe. (sniff) Thank you for everything. I'll miss you."


End file.
